


[JJJP]三人

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 系列写了好几篇，合在一起了
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 15





	[JJJP]三人

一  
（假·修罗场）  
林在范在厨房里做最后一道菜。  
王嘉尔帮着朴珍荣摆好餐具后也再无事可做，烧好的几盘菜在温暖的室内缓慢的散发热气，微弱的白雾在隔桌面对面坐着的两人间拉出一道若有似无的屏障。面对自己要求林在范带回家吃饭的客人，作为主人的朴珍荣却刻意保持冷淡。  
他想要一场沉默的僵持。  
朴珍荣拿起自己的手机，解锁，密码一如既往是厨房中那个人的生日。但在他将数字输完之前，对面的人便已经打破他的预想。  
王嘉尔说：“朴珍荣。”  
他抬起头，对上一张明亮的笑脸。  
“在范哥说我们一样大，我可以叫你珍荣吗？”这位林在范的新助理编辑问他的时候满脸坦然，仿佛毫不知情这餐饭的真实意思。  
朴珍荣有些被动的挂上笑容，回答：“当然可以。”  
他以为他们会有无话的尴尬，又或者是往来过招间的暗流涌动。但这是他以为。  
王嘉尔比想象中更加健谈和坦诚，他从天气说到食物，又聊到自己的学业和家人，几乎要在朴珍荣这个陌生人面前把自己一五一十的给交代了个干净。朴珍荣大部分时间只是听着，偶尔回答两句，最后听到有趣的故事时竟然也被对方逗笑了。他看着王嘉尔不断开合的嘴唇，想着一定是他们把房子布置的太过妥帖，以至于让他对这一刻产生了误解——朴珍荣错觉到了温和的暖意，无害的，柔软的空气萦绕四周，让他觉得连呼吸都平缓起来。  
“珍荣啊，”王嘉尔小声喊他的名字，让他从虚妄的氛围中回过神来。朴珍荣看着对面的人无害的脸，面上保持微笑，心里却想着：单纯到发蠢。  
“好像一直是我在说话，”王嘉尔低头笑了一声，似乎是觉得有点不好意思，“看来你心情不太好。”  
“没有啊。”朴珍荣在座位上动了动，不自觉的端正起身子。  
“我不是笨蛋，”王嘉尔左手托着下巴说：“我知道你找我来吃饭是为什么。”  
话到这里，朴珍荣反而安心了。不管承不承认，道歉也好，死不认账也好，甚至是强硬到底也好，他并不太在意最后的结果。相比起难过，朴珍荣只是憋着一口气，他不过想看看能让林在范为之撒那么谎的，究竟是个怎样的人。  
“其实没有必要，”王嘉尔的右手食指顺着桌布上花瓣的纹路缓慢描绘着，又抬起头看他：“我没有别的意思，林在范已经有爱人了，不是吗？”  
朴珍荣没有回答。  
“只是你不值得，”王嘉尔说，“这件事不是从我开始，而是在我之前，林在范的心已经不在你那里了。”  
朴珍荣看着自己手上的戒指，掌心握成拳头又松开。  
“我知道。”他说，初次对自己承认，“我看得出来。”  
“可是离不开他，是吧？”王嘉尔突然笑起来，递给他一个眼神，像是在戳破朴珍荣某个隐藏的小秘密，“有时候在范哥真的很有魅力。”  
这画面突然显得有趣而荒诞，朴珍荣忍不住嗤笑出声：“所以呢？”  
对方歪着头看他，接上他的话：“所以，在接下来的人生里，你要睁眼瞎一样，孤独的守住这个人一辈子吗？”  
“不知道。”朴珍荣耸耸肩，或许是被微妙诡异的气氛盖过，他第一次在考虑这件事情的时候不那么悲伤了。  
“那么，”王嘉尔突然站起身，桌上的菜已经凉掉大半，朴珍荣抬起头，看到对方清晰的脸孔凑近了。餐桌上方暖黄的柔光映在王嘉尔的眼睛里，亮晶晶的，他脸上的那个笑容单纯又狡黠。  
朴珍荣坐在那儿，听见王嘉尔一字一顿的说：“你觉得我怎么样？”

二  
（猪尔无差）  
林在范出差的那天王嘉尔来找他。阳光正暖，朴珍荣靠在床头读一本书，王嘉尔玩着手机，脑袋枕在他大腿上。  
“你为什么没一起去？”朴珍荣问，“不是他助理吗？”  
“有个新人，”王嘉尔说，随即感觉到朴珍荣翻书的手有些停顿。他转过身，伸手握住他的手腕，“想什么呢，不是重要的工作，带人家小姑娘见识一下而已。”  
朴珍荣没说话，但王嘉尔分明看清他隐藏在书页背后勾起的嘴角。  
他爬起来，跨坐在朴珍荣身上，但那人依然举着书动也不动。王嘉尔就着手腕拨开面前的障碍物，凑过去在人鼻梁上亲了一口。  
“别担心，我帮你盯着呢。”他说。  
“切，”朴珍荣无语的笑了，把手抽回来，翻了个白眼，“我最要提防的不就是你吗？”  
“不是。”不管是不是出于本意，王嘉尔的眼睛在睁大之后总显得特别无辜，他伸出三根手指做出要发誓的样子，“你是在范哥的爱人啊，这是什么都改变不了的。”  
朴珍荣看着眼前的人一副事不关己的样子，怼出一句：“那你是什么？”  
王嘉尔倒是一点没慌，他装作认真思考的想了一会儿，然后说：“我是你的爱人。”  
两秒钟的安静。  
“我要吐了。”朴珍荣也说不上自己是被回答弄的有点懵，还是真的被矫情到了，他作势要下床，却在抬腿的瞬间就被王嘉尔整个人压住。他眼看着对方慢慢俯下身，脸越来越近。  
朴珍荣扭头躲开了。  
王嘉尔却不依不饶，噘着嘴过来硬是要亲他。朴珍荣伸出手挡了一下，又反被钳制住手臂，在双方都不甘示弱间，反抗在最后莫名变成一场打闹。感官在激烈的动作间断断续续的接收信息碎片，朴珍荣透过眼前的头发看见王嘉尔笑出的兔牙，他弯起的眼角和耳朵上的带着铆钉的长耳坠，对方呼出的热气打在他颈间。  
“珍荣啊，就一次！”朴珍荣在放弃挣扎前的最后一刻，听见压在身上的人说。  
王嘉尔双手捧住面前人的脸，确定他不会再跑了，才心满意足的印上一个孩子气十足的吻。  
“没关系，我在你身边呢。“他朴珍荣耳边轻轻地说。

三  
（范二）  
“主编大人，回来了？”王嘉尔在办公桌后小声给他打招呼。  
“嗯。”林在范点点头，“我昨天发的邮件你看到了吗？”  
“看了。”王嘉尔笑着摇摇手里的文件夹，“等会送去你办公室。”  
王嘉尔进办公室的时候手里端着一杯咖啡，他走过来，杯子放到林在范面前：“我帮她拿过来了，小姑娘好像不知道你的口味，我刚才看见里面加了糖。”  
林在范挑起一边眉毛，不置可否：“偶尔喝一次加糖的也不错。”  
王嘉尔笑了笑，没有回答。他抽出怀里的文件摊在桌前：“这是您要的材料，没事的话我先走了。”  
“等等。“林在范叫住他。  
“有什么事吗？”  
坐在办公桌后面的男人沉默了一会儿，开口道：“你没回复我。”  
“我昨天就回复了——”  
“你知道我不是说邮件，”林在范打断：“消息没回。”  
王嘉尔看着面前的一张冷脸，竭力不让自己笑出声来。这人，可就装吧。  
“我没看见。”他说，语气假到连自己都懒得信。果不其然，那人冷哼了一声。  
“生气了？”王嘉尔叹了口气，抬头对上紧贴他脸的那双视线：“在范哥为什么有时候还是像小孩子一样？”  
林在范看着自己助理的嘴边勾起两道小括号，面上没有一丝愧疚，目光灼灼的盯着自己。  
他突然意识到：王嘉尔本来就没有必要回复每条信息。早起的问候与晚安，按时吃饭和睡觉，嘘寒问暖的琐碎关照并不是他的义务，不是吗？  
所以林在范只好走去锁上办公室的门。  
王嘉尔被压在墙上的时候因为突然的行动而有些喘，对方却等不及的开始动作。  
“咖啡要凉了，林在范。”  
他勾住面前人的脖子。  
“等会你给我重泡一杯。”  
主编的手在拉起衬衫探进他的后腰时，没有丝毫的迟疑。

四  
（伉俪）  
林在范回家的时候，朴珍荣已经在沙发上睡着了，他搭着一张薄毯半躺着，茶几上的笔记本没有合上，但屏幕已经黑了。刚归家的人看着他在睡梦中平稳的呼吸，轻柔的摸了一下朴珍荣的脸。  
“珍荣。”他说。  
毯子下的身体没有动弹，林在范只好伸手拍拍他。  
“嗯？”朴珍荣眼皮打开一条缝，因为室内的光线而花了好一会儿才睁开眼睛。他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，快一点了。  
“怎么不去房里睡？”林在范帮他捡起掉在沙发下的鼠标。  
“想等你，顺便做做明天要交的报告了。”朴珍荣揉揉眼睛，“今天事情也很多吗？”  
林在范嗯了一声，皱着眉抬头看他：“明天要上班的话就不要等我了，你工作也很累。”  
“我没事。”朴珍荣说。  
“完全不是，”林在范摸摸他的头，帮着抚平几缕翘起的碎发，“我看到了，你早上根本就起不来。”  
对方没有搭话，一个哈欠却控制不住的从嘴里钻出去。  
林在范叹了一口气，弯下腰双手勾住他的背和膝弯，把人从沙发上打横抱起来。  
朴珍荣向爱人的怀里靠去。  
回卧室的路并不长，他却几乎要再次睡着了。在短暂的时间中让倦意再次涌向他的，是对方结实的拥抱，温暖的胸膛，还有当脸埋在林在范的颈间时，在他衣领上闻到的，他们两都不曾用过的同一种香水味道，熟悉而心安。

-fin-

五  
（说出来您可能不信·温情向）  
——“在范哥今天要加班到很晚了，有个稿子非得要他亲自审，时间又急”  
——“他之前已经和我说了。”  
消息很快回复过来：“我怕你担心”  
朴珍荣楞了一下，写：“我知道了。晚饭吃了吗？”  
“嗯，都吃了。叫的外卖”  
“你也很辛苦。”  
“我还好，没什么事。只是是他助理，上司不走我怎么好意思回去”  
“不是还在感冒吗，病好了？”  
“还没有，差不多了”  
“感冒就好好休息，不跟着熬那么晚也没事的。”  
对话在他发出这句之后短暂的停下来。朴珍荣放下手机，转而去把桌上的菜收进冰箱。等他回来时，王嘉尔的消息已经过来了，一条语音。朴珍荣把听筒贴到耳边，也许是对方的声音太轻，又与话筒贴得太近，以致连呼吸声都毫不遗漏的被全数收进去。他听见王嘉尔哑着嗓子，语带笑意：“如果我说我是在帮你看着他，你相信吗？”  
林在范中途离开办公室去茶水间泡咖啡，打开门却发现王嘉尔已经趴在位置上睡着了。手里握着手机，脸直接贴在冰冷硬质的木头桌面上。他放下杯子，从椅背上拿起一件大衣给睡着的身影披上，动作很轻，但仍然让王嘉尔一下从浅眠中惊醒了。他猛地直起身，抬头看着林在范，脸上还迷糊着，又掺着点窘迫。  
“我睡着了…”王嘉尔抓着自己被压乱的刘海，视线扫到桌上的空杯子。  
“要喝咖啡吗？我去煮——”刚准备站起来，又被林在范压着肩膀按回去。  
“我自己去，”主编低头看着这人发顶上的旋，克制自己不要戳上去。他说：“现在其实也没什么事，病了就早点回家吧。“  
王嘉尔抬眼看向他，不说话。林在范竟在那双沾满困倦的眼睛里莫名读出点委屈来。  
他低下去亲那人的额头，又摸着后颈安抚：“走吧。”  
“….哦。”  
王嘉尔走出写字楼的时候给朴珍荣发了条消息。  
“还在等在范哥吗？我先走了，他估计还得一两个小时”  
窝在床上看书看到昏昏欲睡的朴珍荣拿起手机，突发奇想的回了一条：“这么晚不好打车吧，我去接你？”  
对方秒回：“骗谁呢，别给我炫耀你们家车多了。”  
朴珍荣笑了一会儿，起身去取外套。

六  
（JJJ可太他妈刺激啦·是猪尔）  
同样的铃声又响了，这是十分钟内的第三次。朴珍荣停下来看了一眼屏幕，最终拿起床头柜上的手机递给王嘉尔，示意他接。  
“什么啊…”王嘉尔不情不愿的拿过去，“又来了。你们家林在范最好是有工作上的急事。”  
电话接通，那头的人问：“Jackson，很忙吗？”  
他清了清嗓子：“有一点。”  
林在范干笑一声，说：“在干什么？”  
“和朋友在一起。”  
房间的窗帘拉得很严实，下午的日照也送不进一丝光线。点亮室内的只有门厅那里几盏小灯。王嘉尔伸手去摸在他上方的朴珍荣埋在阴影里的半张脸，指尖划过眼睛和鼻梁，然后停在饱满的唇边来回抚摸着。朴珍荣抓住他的手，把人压回皱成一团的床单里，俯身亲吻他的脖子，牙齿细细碾起一小块皮肤。  
耳边是林在范在问：“等会要一起吃晚饭吗？”  
“嗯？”王嘉尔拉了一下朴珍荣后脑勺上的碎发，恶作剧般的笑起来。  
他打开扬声器。  
林在范的声音被放大了十几倍，从手机里传出来：“晚上要一起吃饭吗？”  
朴珍荣僵了一下，慢慢抬起头。  
“和我？还是加上我朋友？”王嘉尔问。随即做了一个“嘘”的手势，抬抬眉毛，仿佛接下来有什么好戏要朴珍荣欣赏。  
“你。”  
“我朋友很有意思的。”王嘉尔说。  
“我不需要。”电话那头的回答来的很快，几乎是不假思索。“麻烦。你来就够了。”  
王嘉尔看着他，身上的人点头的幅度微小到难以察觉。  
“好。”他说。“没什么事的话我就——”  
身体突然被再次进入，王嘉尔整个人连呼吸都停滞了一秒。在他来得及用眼神质问对方之前，朴珍荣已经开始动作，试图重新寻找他体内的那一点。  
“——挂电话了。”王嘉尔断断续续挤出几个字。  
“嗯，到时候见。”林在范话音刚落便被朴珍荣按下红键，手机扔回到小桌上。  
王嘉尔自然的迎合上去，但仍然还是忍不住问：“你...你生气了？”  
没得到回应。  
“我不是那个意思——”  
“我知道。”朴珍荣打断他，“林在范没有别人，我知道。”  
“嘉嘉，”他停下来看着他，剩下的半句话却说不出来，只能写在眼睛里。  
-  
“不走吗？刚才约的六点半吧。”他们两都趴在床上懒得动，还是朴珍荣先开口。  
王嘉尔看了眼时间，慢腾腾下了床，抓起掉在地上的衬衫：“走啊，一起？”  
朴珍荣摇摇头：“你先走吧，等会我去退房。”  
王嘉尔扣扣子的时候，对着镜子里脖子上那个过分新鲜的吻痕皱了皱眉。他转头看着只被床单恰恰盖住了一小半的身影，说：“等会在范哥可能真要生气了。”  
朴珍荣翻了个身，懒得搭理他。  
扣子扣到最上一颗也遮不住，干脆放弃了。  
穿上外套走到门边，转动把手。  
“知道了。八点前给您送回去，行了吧？”  
王嘉尔带上房门。

-FIN-

七  
（范二）  
王嘉尔在一张双人床上醒过来。困意占领高地，让他对周身环境的感知异常迟钝。有一只手伸过来拨开了盖住眼睛的刘海，点在他额头上的指尖温暖干燥。王嘉尔贴近那份温度，朝身边的热源蹭了蹭。  
“醒了？”林在范问他。  
枕着朴珍荣的枕头，搂着朴珍荣的男朋友，房内的暖气让他撑开一半的眼皮又差点再次重逢。半梦半醒间转了个头，晨间的新鲜光线便穿过玻璃照在他脸上。这光并非带着橙黄色的暖意，而是透着点生活的冷淡，像是有人拿着块冻豆腐按在他脸上。王嘉尔马上被这种熟悉而残酷的寒意叫醒了，他看了一眼外面蒙灰的天空，猛的闭上眼睛，力气大到脸上都皱出纹路来，上下睫毛彼此纠缠，吻得难舍难分。  
“不想上班啊啊啊——”王嘉尔把脸埋进朴珍荣的枕头里使劲蹭，吓得林在范伸手垫在他脸下面。  
“别动，生怕人不知道这枕头被你睡过？”  
于是王嘉尔直接枕在林在范的手心上，转过脸悻悻的看他。  
“在范哥...”他吐出三个字后便使出那招欲言又止。  
林在范被盯得发毛，最后说：“等会给你个地址，你上午帮我跑一趟拿份文件。公司下午再去吧。”  
“谢谢领导！”  
王嘉尔在张嘴咬到枕头之前被林在范拦住了，对方的双眼传达出一个“你几岁？”的信息。  
他抬起半个身子，脑袋压上林在范的肩膀，小声说：“所以直接开个房多方便。”  
林在范透过那双狭长的眼睛对着他的脸看了一会儿，说：“太可惜了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“在家感觉不一样。”  
“你还真敢说。”王嘉尔从林在范身上翻下去，手肘撑着上半身俯视他，“你是不是还想要我煮咖啡你煎蛋，一边读晨报一边在桌子下面互相磨蹭小腿？”  
“为什么不行？”林在范笑着问他，换回一个白眼。  
“留着和你男朋友做去吧。”  
他想了想，说：“也是。但是咖啡机还是可以借你用的。”  
于是王嘉尔凑过去，揪住林在范的耳朵朝里面吹气：“那你男朋友也能借我用用吗？”  
“想都别想。”林在范整个人压到王嘉尔身上，按住他的手臂防止人乱动：“朴珍荣是我的。”  
“这么爱朴珍荣就只和他在一起啊。”王嘉尔勉强挣脱出一只手，向下抚摸到隔着布料的硬挺：“那你这算什么，沉迷肉体无法自拔？”  
“你也是我的。”林在范亲吻他的耳廓。  
“下半身思考。”王嘉尔绝不是，拉着两人调了个位置，坐到他身上。  
“事业有成，家庭美满，林在范先生只需要再证明一点，我就可以宣布他是真正的人生赢家了。”  
在对方来得及提出疑问之前，王嘉尔已经笑着蒙住他的眼睛，嘴唇滑到林在范腿间。

八  
（我的伉俪·只有两句·这不是搞笑·是笔哥头上遮不住的绿草）  
朴珍荣在枕头下面看见一个亮闪闪的小玩意。  
他一眼就认出来了，那个有着铆钉小球的耳坠是王嘉尔的。虽然他和林在范都有耳洞，但是两人已经很久不在耳朵上挂东西了。  
“他什么时候落在这的？”朴珍荣想拉过枕头的一角去盖住，又怕做的太过明显。  
“他上次来是星期几？”林在范也看出来了，但他真没什么印象——可能是在他洗澡的时候取下来的？  
卧室里的耳坠，房间里的大象。在朴珍荣犹豫到底要不要装作没看见时，眼前突然一片漆黑。  
林在范关掉了灯。  
他想：嗯，一定是上次洗澡的时候拿掉的。  
在黑暗中沉默了一会，朴珍荣试探着向旁边的人开口：“...很累吗？”  
“没有。”划破浓稠的空气，林在范消弭掉他们之间一个手臂的距离，倾身过来吻他。  
“我们还有很多时间，明天不用上班。”  
然后朴珍荣想起来是哪一天了。  
是上周六，是早上起床后王嘉尔煮咖啡朴珍荣煎蛋，一人看手机一人读报，并在桌下互相磨蹭小腿的那一天。  
-FIN-

九  
（换种画风试试·设定完全相同的平行宇宙·某种程度上的人设补全·但并不是前文的发展走向！）  
后来林在范一个人去过香港。  
他对这座城市的印象大多来自于几十年前的老港片，雨夜邪影，暗巷枪战，赌场风云，警匪间的闹市追车与帮派中的血光拼杀，豪情千丈的英雄与风情万种的美人。这些都让小时候的他对个地方有太多不切实际的描绘， 以至于在潜意识里觉得这儿连危楼中一扇烂裂的旧门都藏着故事。  
而对香港剩下的一小块认知，是在长大后，那个短暂闯入他生命中的男孩填补给他的。他在国际学校长大，成天和洋孩子们混在一起，能说一口流利的英语，标准的美音下舌头卷得漂亮。运动挺好。外向。爱笑。鲜活明亮得耀眼。出现的时候几乎没有约束和顾忌，只是弯着嘴角，轻轻一扬手便任性的打翻颜料盘，将林在范的那段人生统统染成异色。那时的他们一点也不低调，却从来没有遇过任何旁人的指指点点。也许，正是男孩的肆意放任，生生让他们磨灭掉了应有的一些罪恶感，反而在坦荡中未曾遭到怀疑。现在回想起来，林在范依然可以说那时候是愉快的。而他的离开是早有预料，男孩并未过多说明，只是简单的辞了职。道别时他依然亲了林在范，两人贴着嘴唇纠缠了一会，约好以后有时间联系，像是不再相爱的恋人，亲密又疏离。对于林在范而言，对方的姿态像是钝物在胸口一记沉闷的击打，让他疼得闷哼一声却喊不出来。而那个男孩直到最后都仿佛还不知自己到底做了什么。  
他来到维港，对着灯火通明的海湾拍了一张夜景，发给已经掉到通讯录底端的许久未联系的那个人。  
“你的家”他附上三个字。  
消息竟然很快有了回复。  
他说：“真漂亮，好久没回家了。”  
他说：“我现在在蒙巴萨。”  
海风吹过来，林在范倚靠着栏杆闭上眼睛。  
香港的海风和蒙巴萨的是不一样的吧？  
王嘉尔当然可以出现在世界上的任意地方，他就应当出现在世界上的任意地方。对此，林在范并不觉得奇怪，他只是忍不住去想，王嘉尔会选择以何种方式融入那赤道边上的城市。 温暖湿润的热带气候，阳光沙滩椰子树，这一定是他所爱的，而蒙巴萨旧城里破败的古迹，狭窄的街道与嘈杂拥挤的摊贩，林在范不知道他是否也喜爱这样的风景。  
他突然想起以前有次一起去看电影，他们没看爱情片，而是依着王嘉尔的意思选了一部打着治愈旗号的亲情电影。片子确实感人，看到后半程，王嘉尔不吃爆米花也不转头来找他说话了。直到电影结束片尾职员表滚动出来，他也没有动作。灯亮之后，影院里稀稀拉拉的观众起身出去，王嘉尔却一直低着头。  
“你怎么了？”林在范凑过去看他，手搭在肩膀上把人掰过来，却看见王嘉尔脸上还挂着泪痕。  
“哭了？”林在范拿了纸巾递过去，安慰的拍拍他脑袋，“怎么哭了？”  
“我想妈妈了。”王嘉尔接了纸巾一把全按到脸上、  
林在范有点哭笑不得。  
“我为什么这样？”男孩眼眶红红看他，说话时的尾音还有点颤：“你肯定觉得我像个傻瓜一样吧。”  
林在范在那一刻意识到，王嘉尔这个香港小少爷是真的活得胆大妄为。好像他在骨子就自信到认为如果这个世界爱他，那也是理所应当。  
“不会啊，”那时候的林在范把人楼进怀里，说：“有时间我们一起去香港吧。”  
也许王嘉尔是对的，这个世界就该爱他爱得理直气壮。  
不知道现在身处肯尼亚的他还会不会像以前一样，在想家的时候，眼眶一下就滚出热泪。又或者他真的能够长大了，戳破眼前的泡泡，终于被现实推着脊梁迅速成长起来。林在范莫名希望是前者。  
他没有回复消息，对方也再没有下文。  
回酒店后他给朴珍荣打了电话，电话那头恋人的声音一如既往的温柔干净。  
“香港好玩吗？”朴珍荣问。  
“主要是公事，晚上看了维多利亚港的夜景。很漂亮。”  
那边的人笑了笑，没有说话。  
-  
林在范打来的时候朴珍荣已经准备睡觉了，他坐起来，接起身在异国的爱人的电话。  
“香港好玩吗？”他问。  
不同于林在范，朴珍荣对那里没有所谓的固有印象，他的认识分散来自于看过的一些纪录片和电影，读过的一些书，网上的一些新闻报道，以及他认识的那个人。  
那个香港人。  
他想，香港一定是个光怪陆离的城市，才能喂养出各式各样的人，比如王嘉尔那种。在极短时间内像是打闹般挤进他和林在范之间，三个人的生活互相重叠交错，成日的周旋试探犹如悬崖边跳舞，而这一切让朴珍荣觉得荒唐怪诞，却又美妙无比。  
王嘉尔像个矛盾体。他曾操着不流利的韩语，对朴珍荣说出多到让人脸红的情话，也曾经因为莫名的事情而耍起小孩子脾气，板着脸不理人。开心难过都写在脸上，他不会作假，却极容易被感动，他做坏事时依然坦荡得过分，但同时又善良到令人发指。他曾让朴珍荣觉得心动。  
王嘉尔或许是个坏蛋，是个头上长着尖角的恶魔，是引诱人堕落的犯罪者。但朴珍荣却不合时宜的觉得他像小时候吃过的跳跳糖，在你舌尖上燃放短暂的烟火，几乎不需要缓冲时间便凭空让你觉得刺激又甜蜜，又不会带来灼伤。糖果融化之后被吃下去，舌根上留下的那点甜味却难得消散，每次吞咽时，一抿嘴便挤压着口腔，动一动喉头便直往嗓子眼里滑，让人挂念。王嘉尔确实非常恶劣，就像他走得潇洒，于是保证了自己会成为被记住和被想念的那个人。他从没有让林在范与朴珍荣两人间生出更多隔阂，但他自己分别和两个人间拉扯出的罅隙却再也合不上了。朴珍荣有时觉得空落落的，他知道林在范也有同感，他看得出来。  
于是朴珍荣选择问出口：“Jackson是香港人吧。”  
电话那头一阵迟疑。  
“...是，”林在范说：“怎么突然问这个。”  
“因为一下子想到了。”  
他听不到林在范无意识中紧张的吞咽。  
“其实，”朴珍荣开口说，“我有次看见你们一起出公司了，搂着腰。然后我找过他。”  
“他没有骗你。”林在范说的是一个陈述句。  
“他没有骗我。”朴珍荣说。  
“所以...你知道。”  
“嗯，我知道的，”朴珍荣看着白色的天花板，“但我不是想说这个。”  
听着对方节奏的呼吸声，他有些发抖。妄图将林在范作为第三人吐露秘密，并向他寻求情感上那一点共通的事实让他几乎难以自持。 朴珍荣深深吸气，终于能够开口。  
“你想他吗？”他问。  
那边是林在范的沉默。  
朴珍荣却自顾自的笑了。  
他说：“奇怪的是，我也很想他。”  
-FIN-

十  
（写到十啦·可能暂时告一段落）  
事情比想象中进行的顺利，客户很好沟通，原本预计要花一个上午的时间，现在已经提前结束了。朴珍荣从对方的公司大门走出来，看了一眼手机，十点七分。本来定好下午再去上班，他不想提前回去坐办公室，但现在回家又未免太远了些。朴珍荣想了想，给林在范打了个电话。那边倒是接的挺迅速，朴珍荣来龙去脉解释了一番，最后林在范说：“那你来我这儿吧，我们中午一起吃个饭。”  
距离林在范上班的写字楼不过十几分钟的车程，朴珍荣进去的时候遇上几个以前跟着林在范在他们社里聚餐上见过面的小姑娘笑着给他打招呼。  
“主编在那边。”她们指向右边一扇关着门的办公室。  
朴珍荣走过去，经过距离办公室最近的一个小隔间时看见上面的姓名牌挂着“王嘉尔”，桌上的电脑屏幕亮着，但人不在位置上。  
他敲了敲门。那边没有答话，但门直接打开了。  
看见是朴珍荣，王嘉尔有点吃惊，但随即眼睛一弯便真心实意的笑出来。  
“主编，”他回头说，“珍荣来了。”  
林在范从文件堆里抬起头，原本严肃的脸蓦然舒展开。朴珍荣坐上办公室里会客的小沙发，面前的茶几上有一摞资料，刚刚翻开三分之一。王嘉尔走过去把那堆东西往旁边扒拉了一下，像是有点抱歉似的，他说：“刚在在帮主编整文件，有点乱。要喝什么，我去倒？”  
“白开水就好。”朴珍荣说。  
等王嘉尔出去带上门后林在范才从座位上起来，他坐到朴珍荣旁边，捧着他的脸拿嘴唇点了一下额头：“怎么样，今天工作顺利吗？”  
“嗯，”朴珍荣说，“所以这么早就结束了。”  
“中午想吃什么？”林在范帮他拿起包挂到旁边的衣帽架上。  
“不知道，还没想好。”  
朴珍荣随手拿起茶几上的一页纸看了两眼，上面的字密密麻麻让人眼花。  
“这要多久才能看得完，”他笑着说：“你助理能准时下班吗？”  
“没有，只是大致整理一下，里面也有很多不需要的资料。”  
铃声打断了对话，林在范看了一眼来电便赶紧接起来。  
朴珍荣看着脚边塞得满满当当的垃圾桶，大部分是直接扔进去的资料，揉成团的废纸，除此之外还有一个眼熟的包装盒，看logo应该是他们家附近那家好吃到天天排队的蛋糕店的。  
“珍荣，”林在范从通话里抽出一点空喊他，“我突然有点事，你先在这里坐一下。”  
朴珍荣的“好”才刚说出口，对方已经出门去了。他默默等了一会，在开始考虑要不要走了算了的时候王嘉尔才推门进来。他把手里的杯子放到朴珍荣面前。  
“白开水真要倒这么久？”朴珍荣问。  
王嘉尔眯起眼睛看他：“这么快进来多不好，给你们留点时间。”  
“你经验很足？”朴珍荣嗤笑一声，拿起杯子喝了口水。  
对方不置可否的撅噘嘴，转而伸手帮他整理起衣领来。  
“我还没见过你穿西装的样子。”他说。  
“怎么样？”朴珍荣也不再纠缠那个问题，顺着话说下去。  
“虽然很帅，”王嘉尔抓起他的领带，“可我还是更喜欢你的阔腿裤。”  
他把朴珍荣拉过来吻他，舌头舔过双唇，撬开牙关直接探进去，不怀好意的舔过口腔，惹得朴珍荣一手扶上王嘉尔的后颈，压上去掌握起主动权，他在唾液交换中尝到对方嘴里芝士蛋糕的味道。分开之后，朴珍荣一边拿拇指抹干净王嘉尔湿润的嘴角，一边轻轻地说：“难怪今天他出门那么早，给你排队呢。”  
“是我自己说想吃的，”王嘉尔抓住朴珍荣的手腕：“不过没关系，我有个好消息——或者坏消息——要告诉你，中午就我们两吃饭。”  
“他有事？”  
“嗯，之前一直约不上的人今天临时有时间，所以得赶着去见。”  
“所以，”他脸上挂起一个小括弧：“要和我一起吃饭吗？”  
朴珍荣向后一躺，闭起眼睛，说：“没问题。”  
-  
吃饭就在两条街外一家口碑不错的西式简餐。  
王嘉尔卷起盘子里的意面，看着坐在对面的朴珍荣兴致不高的样子。  
“怎么了？”他问，“还在生气？”  
“不是，”朴珍荣摇头，“只是...有点想不明白。”  
“为什么？”  
“整件事情究竟是错的还是对的？”朴珍荣放下手里的勺子，看向对方：“这种情况原本就很荒唐，不是吗？但同时我又非常确定，我一点也不想放手。”  
“啊...”王嘉尔点点头，脸低下去，沉默了一会，又重新对上他的眼睛。他说：“我知道，可是我也和你一样啊，一个人可以同时喜欢两个人吗？还是说只有一对一的才算爱情？”  
“我不知道，”朴珍荣摇头，“以前我会说是，可是我现在已经没有立场回答了。”  
“那你现在快乐吗？”王嘉尔伸出食指抵住朴珍荣的额头，强迫对方看他：“如果答案是肯定的，为什么要为别的事情担心呢。”  
其实他想说的是：虽然背叛和谎言是真的，但爱也是真的。即便这么说会显得虚伪，但是这段关系的结局不会是愤怒，忏悔和眼泪就好了。  
“还有，林在范总有一天会发现的。”朴珍荣说，“我们都知道。”  
“可是如果真的有那一天，你会后悔吗？”王嘉尔问他，“珍荣啊，对于我来说，即便下一秒在范哥就走进来看见我正抓着你的手，可是我的实话还是，从头至尾我一次都没有后悔过，也没有觉得愧疚。”  
“你不懂。虽然是同岁，但还是经常觉得你像个孩子一样。”  
朴珍荣抬起手臂去拨开对方额前挡住眼睛的刘海，王嘉尔就透过几根头发丝那么看着他，圆眼睛里分明写着：“嘿，有爱还不够吗？”。  
他突然就笑了：“不过也好，不要长大吧。”  
王嘉尔的掌心圈住朴珍荣的手指，抓过来托住自己的脸颊。  
“没事的，如果最后真的不可挽回，你们都可以恨我。”他挑挑眉，又压低声音说：“但是也别忘了感谢我。”  
“嗯？”  
王嘉尔笑起来，咧开嘴露出兔牙，一脸的明媚与外面的大晴天正配不过。  
他说：“因为如果每个故事都需要一个反派，那么这次的反派角色一定是我了。毕竟，除了我之外，还有谁会自愿举手呢？”

-FIN-  
《贯彻爱与真实的邪恶，可爱又迷人的反派角色》  
↑  
如果这节有标题，那么应该是这个。


End file.
